


Loki's Unicorn

by Sinistretoile



Series: FrostIron Foray [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: The Avengers visit Coney Island but Loki can't go. So Tony brings him back a present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this crack fic on a fan art I found on tumblr that was too damn cute.

Loki stood in the kitchen, attempting to figure out Tony’s Keurig coffee machine. He was neither mechanically nor technologically inclined but he was insanely smart. He’d figure it out. Which he did, settling down on the sofa with a book Friday had recommended then procured onto the electronic tablet. Loki was attempting to learn all these new things to have something in common with his technologically savvy lover.  
Nero meowed then hopped up onto the couch. He curled into a black ball on Loki’s lap. With his two hands full already, the god simply manifested another to pet the contended feline. The elevator doors opened to the Avengers spilling out into the common area. Nero lifted his head then lowered it back to his paws, letting his daddy pet him back to sleep.  
Loki sipped his coffee as he watched the Avengers disperse through the tower. Most of them still gave him a wide berth. Thor clapped his shoulder as he strode by then disappeared who knows where a thuggish Asgardian would disappear to in a skyscraper in New York City. Nat raised her eyebrow at the third hand, sharing a smirk with Loki who shrugged.  
“How’s Nero adjusting to the Tower?”  
“Just fine. He is rather fond of vomiting in Rogers’s shoes though.”  
“Not funny, Loki!” The god grinned as the girl rolled her lips under, attempting not to smile at Steve’s perturbed shout.  
Loki cleared his throat. “Anthony didn’t come back with you?” He sipped his coffee in an effort to be nonchalant.  
“Oh he did. He’s right behind us.” The elevator opened again and Tony stepped out. Well, Tony’s legs visible behind a giant white unicorn with a rainbow mane. Loki’s eyebrow went up. “That would be why.”  
Tony dropped onto the couch, setting the stuffed unicorn between them. “I won this for you.”  
Nero meowed his disdain and left Loki’s lap to go play with Clint’s arrows. The man liked to dangle things for the cat to swat at. A perfect friendship for the feline. Loki looked between his lover and the stuffed toy, his face neutral even though he was touched by the gift.  
“You won this. For me.”  
“Yes, princess. You couldn’t come to Coney with us. So I brought a little Coney home to you.”  
Loki sighed. “They’re still upset about the fire?”  
Nat laughed and shook her head. “Loki, you set fire to the Hall of mirrors.”  
“Yes well, I didn’t like it.” He shifted on the couch, laying the tablet on his lap in the space vacated by the cat. She wouldn’t understand the things he saw in mirrors that he was not accustomed to. Tony understood. “It’s unfortunate the tents were so close.” Loki lifted the unicorn then set it on the table. “Thank you, Anthony. It’s a lovely unicorn. Though I’ve never see one with actual rainbow hair. It’s usually white.”  
Nat’s eyes widened. “You’ve seen a unicorn before.”  
“Yes.”  
“A real live unicorn?”  
“Yes, yes, why is that so hard for you to believe?” Loki set his coffee and the tablet on the table. “Gods, monsters, aliens and superpowers you can accept but unicorns you have trouble with.” Loki clicked his tongue.  
Tony watched him as he made his way to the kitchen to deposit his coffee cup in the sink then took the tablet and unicorn (by the horn) into their shared bedroom. “Excuse me, guys.” He pushed off the sofa and followed Loki into the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. “Lokes?” The unicorn sat in the center of the bed, staring at Tony. “Princess?” He finally made out Loki’s shape sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Anthony, I didn’t hear you come in.”  
“Liar.” Tony stood in front of him. Wordlessly, the god wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and buried his face in the abdomen in front of him. This wasn’t what Tony was expecting. He started at the touch of ice cold tears through his shirt against his belly. “Lokes, what’s the matter?” The god shook his head and tightened his arms around the man’s waist, pressing his face more into Tony’s belly. Tony sighed and stood there, combing his fingers through Loki’s dark hair as the man cried.  
When the moment passed, Loki lowered his arms. He wiped his eyes with the tips of his fingers then stood up. Tony’s close position to bed put him even closer to Loki now that he was standing up. “Thank you for the unicorn. He’s adorable.”  
Tony smiled. “You like it?”  
“I do.” Loki grinned and draped his arms over the shorter man’s shoulders.  
“Good. It was hard to find a prize as fabulous as you are.”  
Loki tossed his head back and laughed. Tony was tempted to kiss that long swan’s neck but the chance fled when Loki looked straight again. “Flattery will get you everywhere, darling.”  
“I’ll remember that.” Neither mentioned the moment again. Sometimes when Tony did something that touched Loki so deeply, like winning him a stupid stuffed unicorn from Coney Island, Loki couldn’t bear it. After a show of tears or a little destruction, he was fine. Fabulous unicorn’s cured everything.


End file.
